Queen's Blade Bitoshi Retsuden: Adventure of the Vagrant Warrior
Queen's Blade Bitoshi Retsuden: Adventure of the Vagrant Warrior is the third of the Queen's Blade Bitoshi series, and details Leina's beginnings. It also details Nyx as well. Story Leina's story The story begins with Leina Vance in battle with her sister Claudette. Leina seems to be losing the battle, and Claudette reminds her that she is leaving the Vance hierarchy behind to become an adventurer, and questions what she is fighting for. It then flashes back, and recalls Leina's childhood, and her seeing the contradictions in the outside world and her world, and her will to change it. One day as Leina travels to a ball, she is assaulted by Risty and her bandit subordinates. She managed to fight on equal levels with Risty and drive her back, and because of this Leina was able to realize what fighting for justice truly meant and she decided to become an adventurer. A few nights later, Leina snuck out of her room and went to collect her sword and gear she stored in a underground warehouse for dolls and mannequins. As she was gathering her equipment, she encountered a drunken, lecherous old man who attempted to touch her because she posed as a doll as she was unsure of who was entering. The old man appeared to change his mind at the last moment, and left. In her haste to leave the castle, Leina unintentionally fell down from a tree she used to escape. She awoke in a depreciated hut, with a young woman by her side. The lady was Nyx, who told Leina about her hatred of the immoral balance in the world. When Leina finally recovered her strength, she quickly left the hut, to ensure that her father would not find her, and to honor Nyx's beliefs. Nyx's Story Nyx was then ordered to go and retrieve fresh water from a cave in the nearby mountains. On her way there, she slipped and fell deeper into the cave, in which she encountered a iridescent blue wall depicting a staff with tentacles and a eye in the center.As she read the carvings on the wall, she soon learned what she had found: The Great Living Staff Funikura. Immediately after she read the carvings, Funikura leaped upon her, wrapping its tentacles around her and a pouring its liquid into her mouth, imbuing her with amazing power. Later that night, Nyx fashioned herself a new outfit, although she wasn't used to wearing such revealing and high quality clothing. Feeling confident of herself, Nyx then confronted a maid for insulting her mother, which Nyx would forgive if she apologized. However, the maid did no such thing and was instantly turned into ashes. Nyx then came to her senses and asked Funikura why it had killed her, but Funikura quickly came and filled her once more with its liquid, further keeping her feeling confident and cold. Leina's Story cont. After Leina had left Nyx's hut, she encountered bandits harassing the daughter of one of the farmers in the area. Leina easily defeated the bandits, coming up with the warrior title "Noble Warrior" in the process. The bandit leader then arrived, and fought Leina, resulting in her breastplate breaking. Leina still managed to get the upper hand, defeating the bandit leader. She was then guided to a creek by the girl she saved, who washed Leina as part of thanks for helping her. In the process, they heard an explosion in the distance, in which the girl pointed out was the Vance Castle. In the midst of the flames, Claudette and Nyx were enclosed in battle. The soldiers under Claudette's command were defeated in single blow, leaving the two to fight it out. Angry over the loss of her comrades, Claudette began to gather lightning in her blade, slowly approaching Nyx, who, just understanding the feeling of murderous intent from another, ran away. Leina ran as fast as she could to the Vance Castle, and on her way she overheard Nyx, who she saw was being lewdly punished by Funikura. Nyx then asked why Leina was came, which Leina told her about the flames she saw at the Vance Castle. Nyx nonchalantly told her it was she who did it, getting revenge on all those who wronged her, saying it with a pleasurable smile. Leina then mentioned her name to Nyx, and Nyx's demeanor changed immediately, and realizing who she was, Nyx attacked her. Leina tried to get Nyx back to her senses, but Funikura's grip was too strong, and during the fight she realized it was Funikura who gave her endless power. While in thought, Leina's concentration slipped an Funikura leap upon her, assaulting her with its tentacles. During this, Leina understood the hatred that Nyx carried for the nobles, and she sought to change her image as adventurer, not just a simple noble. Leina used her shield to damage Funikura's eye, as that was the only weapon she had, and she then attacked Nyx in an attempt to bring her to her senses. She then apologized for what the nobles did to Nyx's mother, and told her to throw away Funikura, but Nyx did not listen and ran away with Funikura. Claudette then arrived, who asked Leina if she had seen the sorceress Nyx. Leina told her she did not see a sorceress, but rather a person with great power who had been led down the wrong path. She then told Claudette that she was going to become an adventurer, which Claudette reminded her of her role as an heir. Leina replied with the fact that she would relinquish her rights as a heir in order to pursue her dream, which Claudette warned her that if she did not, she wouldn't forgive her. Leina in time then became an adventurer, and soon found herself in Gainos, where she went to visit the Weapon Merchant Cattleya's shop. Rana, who she had saved from a crisis in the capital, then asked for her name in which she told him, Leina, The Vagrant Warrior. Gallery QBBR Front.jpg QBBR Back.jpg 01.jpg 02.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg 05s.jpg 06a.jpg 06b.jpg 07.jpg 08.jpg 09s.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12_13.jpg 14.jpg 15s.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg 19.jpg Category:Media Category:Books